Thanksgiving/Transcript
special begins inside Sally's house. [[Sally Walnuts] is watching television while Joe Walnuts is talking.] *'Sally:' JOEY! *'Joe:' by Sally Stop calling me "Joey". *'Sally:' Did you know about Thanksgiving? It was all over the news. *'Joe:' I know, I saw. Thanksgiving Day is a national holiday celebrated primarily in Canada and the United States as a day of giving thanks for the blessing of the harvest and of the preceding year. *'Sally:' But, were not gonna be here on Thanksgiving. We're going to Aunt May at the Sleep Well Motel! I'm gonna swim in the pool, order a movie, get free ice! It's gonna be great! *'Joe:' But, sister Sally! What about popcorn, and the pumpkin pie?! WHAT ABOUT THE ROASTED TURKEY?! Thanksgiving Day, is a holiday celebrated in the United States on the fourth Thursday in November. It has been celebrated as a federal holiday every year since 1863, when, during the Civil War, President Abraham Lincoln proclaimed a national day of "Thanksgiving and Praise to our beneficent Father who dwelleth in the Heavens", to be celebrated on the last Thursday in November. Thanksgiving was also celebrated nationally in 1789, after a proclamation by George Washington. *'Sally:' FINE THEN! I'll call Aunt May and tell her to cancel the trip! to the phone *'Joe:' laughs YAY! *the "[[Walnuts N Acorns| Walnuts 'N' Acorns presents] logo fades off the screen, music is heard in the background mixes with a town and trees, the title "THANKSGIVING" appears on screen. Later, Sally and Ellie Jones is shown walk through the streets.] *'Sally:' What are you gonna have for Thanksgiving, Ellie? *'Ellie:' My uncle and I are going to the forest to have our Thanksgiving picnic. *'Sally:' PICNIC?! *'Ellie:' Oh, yes! The event that Americans commonly call the "First Thanksgiving" was celebrated by the Pilgrims after their first harvest in the New World in 1621. So, my uncle decides to have it in the peaceful forest with fruit and berries and all sorts of flowers! * Willy walks by them, yelling.] *'Willy:' ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! WHAT'S GOING ON?! *'Joe:' walking Their talking about Thanksgiving. *'Willy:' NO! THANKSGIVING IS ALL WISHY-WASHY! *'Aoi:' by them Wrong! In the United States, certain kinds of food are traditionally served at Thanksgiving meals. Firstly, baked or roasted turkey is usually the featured item on any Thanksgiving feast table (so much so that Thanksgiving is sometimes referred to as "Turkey Day"). Stuffing, mashed potatoes with gravy, sweet potatoes, cranberry sauce, sweet corn, various fall vegetables (mainly various kinds of squashes, as butternut squash has in New England), and pumpkin pie are commonly associated with Thanksgiving dinner. *'Ellie:' Aoi is right, Willy. You're acting kind of mean! *'Aoi:' And selfish. *'Joe:' DON'T FORGET "CRABBY!" *'Sally:' Yeah, Willy. Just go! No one wants you spoiling Thanksgiving for all of us. Besides, it's also for charity. The poor are often provided with food at Thanksgiving time. Most communities have annual food drives that collect non-perishable packaged and canned foods, and corporations sponsor charitable distributions of staple foods and Thanksgiving dinners. The Salvation Army enlists volunteers to serve Thanksgiving dinners to hundreds of people in different locales. Additionally, pegged to be five days after Thanksgiving is Giving Tuesday, a celebration of charitable giving. And you're ruining it! I'LL SUE YOU! *laughs, while Peter walks by. Miffy laughs and dig a hole. While Aoi, Sally and Ellie walks away. *'Willy:' I don't get it, Peter. Why does every on love Thanksgiving. *'Peter:' As a result of the size of a Thanksgiving dinner, we Americans eat more food on Thanksgiving than on any other day of the year. You should be thankful and graceful. Thanksgiving was founded as a religious observance for all the members of the community to give thanks to God for a common purpose. Historic reasons for community thanksgivings are: the 1541 thanksgiving mass after the expedition of Francisco Vásquez de Coronado safely crossing the high plains of Texas and finding game, and the 1777 thanksgiving after the victory in the Revolutionary War Battle of Saratoga. You're on your own. away